lastgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Naoto Yanagi
is the male protagonist of the Last Game manga. He is the heir to the Yanagi business conglomerate and comes from a rich and influential family. Because of his status; paired with his looks, athleticism and brains, he was treated much like a King during his youth. However, he was eclipsed by Mikoto Kujou; a girl complete opposite of him, in both academics and sports after she transferred into his class in primary school. That was the first time Yanagi tasted the feeling of defeat, and after a brief confrontation with her that left him shocked, he vowed to outdo her no matter the cost. For the past ten years, he has been chasing her to every school she attends, in order to keep his promise to defeat Mikoto, his self-proclaimed rival, and eventually ― love interest. Background Naoto Yanagi was born on April 24th, 1992, as the youngest child to Mr. and Michiyo Yanagi. His older sister, Ryouko Yanagi, was born a year before him. He comes off from a prestigious, rich family, and is the heir to the Yanagi business conglomerate. His father owns a hotel, which is well-known all around the world. As a child, he used to inspire himself from his father's establishments in business, and admire him in every single way, often wanting himself to grow up to be like his father. He also spent a great time in his grandparent's inn, and although Yanagi's father wanted to rebuild it, Yanagi's grandparents wanted it to leave it how it had always been. Yanagi thinks the place is really cozy and feels really comfortable, in which it is one of his favorite places. Although he constantly visited when he was younger, as they got older Yanagi and his family hadn't gone at all, until later. In primary school, due to excelling at everything he did - studies and sports, being invited to talent agencies countless of times, and even being considered attractive, he used to believe that the surrounders of his must be treating him like a King. Even though he had an arrogant personality, he was still popular among his classmates and teachers, especially the girls. He was used to all this attention he had gotten, but that changed when the new girl, Mikoto Kujou, transferred into his class in fifth grade. His first impression of her was a "gloomy, poor" girl, thinking nothing special about her, just to be proved wrong afterward: she defeats in everything he's good at, both studies and sports, which infuriates him. He decided to talk to her, accusing her of being too arrogant when it was the other way around. Her nonchalant reaction to him made Yanagi confront her and tell her about his family's position, but she noted that his fortune came from his father, not from him, which left him in shock. After passing out one day while going to cram school, he was taken to Mikoto's home by her, when she saw him passed out on the road. Mikoto explained her family circumstances, living in a single-parent family and about her mother who worked hard to raise her, which was also the reason Mikoto worked hard: to become independent so her mother could live a better life. That was the first time Yanagi felt like he had been defeated by someone, causing him to want to beat her with his own power. From that moment, Yanagi made it his life-goal to defeat Mikoto and win. Though he initially thought about entering a selective middle school established for rich kids, he chose the public middle school Mikoto did, "to get know society, not because of her". In middle school, Yanagi was in a different class than Mikoto and had almost no contact with her, but he never forgot about her. He was kept busy with the attention he got; he was even more popular among girls and was admired and envied by people around him. Despite that, he never defeated Mikoto in his three years of middle school in both tests and athletic contests. Even though he actually cared for Mikoto, he became furious with her after a minor incident with her after she bumped into his chin after waking up, to which Yanagi promised himself he would make her cry. When he overheard two students talking about a plan, who said that whoever would fall in love first, loses, Yanagi got his inspiration from this and initiated a plan of his own; to make Mikoto fall in love with him, confess, only to reject her without mercy and make her cry. To carry out his plan to beat Mikoto once and for all, Yanagi followed Mikoto to high school as well. Yanagi started to spend a lot of time with her to make her fall in love with him, but every time Yanagi tried to make moves on her, Mikoto didn't understand it (since she wasn't very knowledgeable or interested in love at the time) and misunderstood and questioned his actions, much to Yanagi's chagrin. But Yanagi didn't give in, he bothered Mikoto all the time: he asked her if she could help him study, offered to help her with groceries and he walked her home regularly as well, which is also why they were always together and had been mistaken as a couple a number of times. But Yanagi explained that the idea of them dating was impossible, as he even didn't "consider" her a girl. However, after Mikoto got informed that her mother got in an accident, Yanagi saw emotions on the girl he thought only had a poker face. Yanagi helped Mikoto get to the hospital and comforted her by holding her hand. Turns out, her mother only had a leg fracture, but Mikoto still broke down in tears, surprising Yanagi. Afterward, Mikoto thanked Yanagi with a warm smile ― telling him that she wouldn't be able to do anything without him. After this, he realized that he was falling for her instead, which would later grow into love. Thus, losing the plan he implemented in middle school. In Yanagi's freshman year in college, he moved out to an apartment owned by their father, along with Ryouko, his older sister at her suggestion. However, after three months, Ryouko moved back home as she felt like she had it more comfortable at home, even though Yanagi did all the housework. Since then, Yanagi had been living in that slightly too big apartment alone. He also followed Mikoto into Shuuhoku University, and in their first year, they would only sometimes go out to eat and exchange emails time to time. This is because Yanagi had a girlfriend at the time and wanted to deny his feelings for Mikoto. Appearance Yanagi is a young man with a very tall and lean build. He has blond hair and clear blue eyes, a trait he shares with his father and older sister. His hair is short with slightly messy bangs in which his fringe mainly drapes over the right side of his face, but on special occasions, Yanagi has his hair brushed and styled. According to Mikoto, his hair is silky,Last Game manga: Game.43, page 26 despite seeming slightly spiky. He is considered to be very handsome by many people around him, especially girls. He also has a small beauty mark under his left eye. Personality When Yanagi was young, he was shown to excel at everything he did and was the target of the female population's admiration (much to the disdain of some boys). Due to his status and wealthy lifestyle, he developed a very arrogant personality but was still popular among people and had many friends. He has always been very confident in himself, and when he was invited to talent agencies, he didn't see any point in it since he would never intend to sell himself for "such a cheap price". He took his studies seriously; he often rejected his classmate's invitations to play and said that he had cram classes and that they should study too. He thought it was obvious that he was on top of the class, and considered himself as the King of his world. When Mikoto transferred to his school, Yanagi started viewing her as his rival due to her him beating in everything and became infuriated with her. He saw her as arrogant even if it was the other way around. When Yanagi decided to confront her, she told him that his fortune came from his father and not from himself. This shocked Yanagi but caused him to want to beat her with his own power. After this, the Yanagi who wanted to become like his father once older, stopped imitating him. Even though he always bragged about his father being the president of a big company, he would claim that his father had nothing to do with him. He also dismissed all of the tutors and went through a period where he wanted to quit cram school (which was all Mikoto's fault, according to himself). In middle school, he was described to be very handsome, rich and gentle. According to girls, he was different and had a very charming temperament. Yanagi, as well, liked the girls and intentionally had a very charming and gentle personality around other girls, though he was more casual and arrogant around the boys. However, when it came to Mikoto, his personality would always change, become more competitive and annoyed. According to his mother, he would almost never communicate in middle school, saying things like "I don't wanna", or "I don't know". When his father would scold him, he would reply by saying that a grown-up like him wouldn't understand his feelings (much to Yanagi's embarrassment once he grew older).Last Game manga: Game.43, pages 9-10 However, in middle school, Yanagi grew to acknowledge the facts pointed out by Mikoto that his wealth and looks came from his parents, not himself. In high school, he basically has the same personality only that he didn't spend time with others girl as much, as the majority of the time was spent with Mikoto in school, since he wanted to defeat her for once. However, he cared for her deeply. After falling in love with Mikoto in high school, Yanagi develops very much as a person, becoming more genuine with feelings, and starts losing interest in other girls and begins to focus on Mikoto, solely, though he did have other girlfriends since he wanted to deny his feelings for her a while. He is happy to be liked and is thankful, and even though he was serious about his girlfriends when he went out with them and dated them in hopes of falling in love with them too, it was impossible and therefore broke up with them in the end because he felt like it was wrong. In college, Yanagi matures but still shows his arrogant and cocky personality at times. He is said to trip over his words easily, especially when receiving compliments by Mikoto.Last Game manga: Game.56, page 26 However, he will push away his pride sometimes, when asking for bigger favors or when it revolves around her. When in front of other people, Yanagi's gentleman and polite side are shown, but in front of Mikoto, he retains his childish and playful personality, tends to blush and become embarrassed a lot. When it comes to romance, he is quite poor and naive as he had been in an unrequited love for ten years. Yanagi describes himself to be like a kid when it comes to romance and his other friends describe him as a hopeless high school girl in love who is over dramatic at times. They also think it's somewhat funny that the Yanagi, who always said cheesy lines to girls back in middle school, now gets "played" around by Mikoto.Last Game manga: Game.56.5, page 11 According to his friends, Yanagi acts more like a girl in his relationship with Mikoto than the latter herself; his girlfriend/wife. He can get jealous easily, have lacking composure, be narrow-minded and get embarrassed when it comes to her as well. At times, he isn't very honest with his feelings and can have somewhat of a tsundere personality, despite not being an actual one. Mikoto notes that even though Yanagi is rich, arrogant and handsome, he never puts other people down and gets what he has through his own hard work. Exactly thanks to Mikoto, major changes do encounter within him, such as, the arrogance of his vanishes away to some extent, thus making him more approachable and less dependable on his father and family business, which is proven when he signs himself up for a part-time job as a waiter and wants to pay expenses from his part-time jobs. Though he still has the "perfect gentleman" act around girls, Yanagi slowly starts to drop that act as the series progress, becoming more casual and open with the Astronomy Club. Yanagi is very easy-going and social and has many friends in college as he is often invited to parties. Also, he is genuinely very kind, empathizing, caring and has become more accepting towards people and doesn't judge people based on solely their appearance and status, which was influenced by Mikoto. Although he knows his wealth and looks is a part of him, he has grown to not be very fond when people only like him for those reasons. And as noted by Momoka, both he and Mikoto seems to have quite similar mindsets about how they see people, and uplifting spirits.Last Game manga: Game.38, pages 24-25 Yanagi and Mikoto answered Momoka's question with almost the same answer. He had been feeling guilty about living a wealthy lifestyle given by his father, in comparison to Mikoto, who always stood on her own feet. But Mikoto says otherwise, as she tells him that it's a symbol of his parent's love for him. Because of this, and many other reasons, Yanagi states the person he has become was because Mikoto was there for him.Last Game manga: Game.52, page 26 Even though he is almost too perfect, he has no idea what he wants and seems to be looking down on himself, as he describes himself "in a half-baked state" to Souma.Last Game manga: Game.50, page 25 However, with the final push from Mikoto, Yanagi decided to become a proud man and follow his aspirations and in his father's footsteps. Plot A little while after becoming a sophomore, Yanagi broke up with his recent girlfriend, finally becoming true to his feelings for Mikoto and becoming serious about pursuing a relationship with her after denying his feelings for so long. In their second year, the two became very close friends as they had started to spend even more time together. When Mikoto declared Yanagi as a very "precious friend" he was a bit disappointed since he thought she had started liked him, but Yanagi digressed. He proposes the idea of the "Last Game" instead, it would be his win if he could make Mikoto realize her own feelings for him, and he indirectly proposes to her as well,Last Game manga: Game.03, pages 37-38 with Mikoto remaining unaware of the meaning behind his words. Though Yanagi claims their relationship hadn't gone anywhere, he says he wasn't anxious anymore and was ready for a long ride, since he had become a role model for Mikoto according to Shiori Fujimoto. He joins the Astronomy club along with Mikoto and becomes friends with everyone in the club, but develops somewhat of a rivalry with Kei Souma later on. His feelings for Mikoto becomes deeper and their relationship progresses, but with Yanagi thinking otherwise. Yanagi develops as a person as well thanks to Mikoto, for example becoming more hardworking and less arrogant, earning things with his own power rather than benefiting from his parents. After Momoka Tachibana and Souma falls in love with Yanagi and Mikoto respectively, their relationship becomes a bit awkward at times since Mikoto had been unconsciously developing feelings for Yanagi, though she doesn't understand her own feelings. She had also been avoiding Yanagi for a while due to her unknown feelings, but despite having their hardships, they always figured it out in the end. Yanagi also becomes suspicious of Souma's feelings and rejects Momoka in the end (Mikoto rejects Souma as well). But it isn't until Momoka confronts Mikoto where she realizes her feelings for Yanagi, to which Yanagi actually remains clueless about since he still thinks Mikoto sees him as only a friend due to his past experiences. But they become even closer, with the distance between them becoming smaller. They occasionally go out to eat, though both of them call it dates. However, after Yanagi's father comes back from Hong Kong after finishing his work there, he explains to Yanagi that he wants him to succeed him and take over the company, as well as follow him to America and stay there in six months. Yanagi is unsure and doesn't know what to choose since he already decided that he doesn't want to benefit from his father's fortune. He has also been feeling guilty about living a wealthy lifestyle in comparison to Mikoto, which is why he held off his father's proposal. But after talking with Mikoto saying that it's a symbol of his parent's love for him and that he shouldn't feel ashamed of it since it's rude to his parents, Yanagi reaches his answer and decides to follow in his father's footsteps. After this, Yanagi begins to study intensively, having to arrange his study abroad term application. Because of this, he isn't able to spend as much time with Mikoto but considered confessing to her after he's done with everything. After passing his application, his father explains that they would go to America right away since this would have to become his highest priority. When Mikoto heard about Yanagi going to America from Souma, she ran to the airport where Yanagi was because she couldn't contain herself and wanted to tell him how she felt. There, she confessed that she liked him and told him she didn't know he would study abroad in America and felt sad when she thought she wouldn't be able to see him anymore. However, Yanagi explained he would be coming back in two weeks since the application he turned in was the preliminary inspection. So after clearing the misunderstanding, they finally realized that their feelings for each other were mutual, and they became a couple once Yanagi came back. In the epilog, Yanagi is training at an affiliated company to take over the Yanagi business conglomerate and succeed his father. He marries Mikoto and she adapts his last name 柳, though both of them says they are not used using their given names. On their wedding day, after they exchange rings, Yanagi finally gets to say that he won the "Last Game" he proposed in college and gets to marry the girl he has loved for so long. And as he says that it's "game over", he happily hugs his newly-married wife. However, he still couldn't shake off the feeling that he had lost as well (the first game in middle school). Since they were married now, he once again proposes the idea of a game to Mikoto. He says that if he could make her the happiest she's ever been in her life, it's his win, and if he wins, Mikoto has to stay with him forever.Last Game manga: Game.56, pages 46-48 Years later, they enjoy their life as a married couple, and Yanagi is beyond overjoyed to live together with Mikoto as his wife. One night Yanagi wakes up from a "nightmare" in the middle the night and hugs Mikoto, and they start to have a conversation. This later leads to Mikoto indirectly telling Yanagi she is pregnant, explaining that he is already a father which is why he has to become more reliable. Yanagi becomes very shocked because she hadn't told him she was pregnant and then proceeds to cry for about an hour. Mikoto hugs and pacifies the sobbing Yanagi and thinks that she wasn't able to grab the opportunity to tell him. Relationships Family Mikoto Kujou It is shown that he first thinks of Mikoto as his rival, as he proceeds on making a plan to make her fall for him and then break her heart which backfired as it turns into him liking her. His feelings for her turned into unrequited love, much to his dismay, that lasted until about ten years. Yanagi is absolutely head-over heels for her and is also the one who helps Mikoto breaks out of her shell and made friends with other people, hence Mikoto thinking of him as her only friend and wanting an eternal friendship with him, not knowing about his feelings. These two are clueless about each other's feelings, often thinking that the other party only thinks of them as a friend. It's not until the last minute that Mikoto realizes her feelings for him, which leads her to "attempt" confess her feelings; though, Yanagi simply mistakes it with a daydream, - or better just a dream. Yanagi, on the other note, describes himself to be sitting in a half-baked state, for which he cannot get ahead of himself and ask Mikoto out. To pursue his goals and become the proud man, standing before Mikoto's eyes, he takes a consideration on his father's deal: to fly to the USA with him to study and become his successor (however, if he accepts, his father's stated, he would be stricter than ever). In the end of the story, Yanagi and Mikoto marry. Friends Kei Souma The two considers each other rivals (mostly in Souma's part). Souma tried to take Mikoto away from him in order to have something Yanagi doesn't. Similar to Yanagi's case, Souma also eventually developed feelings for Mikoto. He likes to comment about Yanagi and Mikoto being idiots, and is often annoyed and irked about their interactions due to his crush on her. It is stated that even though Mikoto rejected him for Yanagi, he can't bring himself to hate Yanagi. Momoka Tachibana Momoka keeps a superficial cute personality at first, but she is revealed to be aggressive and only joined the circle because she likes Yanagi. Even though she is mildly aware of Yanagi and Momoka, she still chases after Yanagi only to get rejected in the end. Despite that, Momoka is the one who made Mikoto aware of her feelings for Yanagi. Shiori Fujimoto At first, it seemed that Fujimoto liked Yanagi, in which he "turned her down" by saying that he wasn't interested in having a girlfriend. However, it turned out that Fujimoto already had a boyfriend, which made Yanagi really embarrassed.Last Game manga: Game.03, page 30 But after both Mikoto and Yanagi joined the Astronomy Club, Yanagi later came to consider Fujimoto a good friend. She is someone he can be himself around and freely talk about his feelings towards Mikoto. Fujimoto is supportive of his relationship with Mikoto, but she just can't help making fun of Yanagi, and teases him a lot. Although Fujimoto thinks that Yanagi can be really annoying sometimes in which Yanagi sees Fujimoto as a strict, "scary" woman that he can't win against, they do care about each other. Abilities Yanagi has always shown to excel at almost everything, academics and sports included. For a long time, Yanagi always had top marks in class and was admired by everyone until Mikoto came along. *'Intelligence:' Yanagi is very smart, he had both tutors and cram classes in primary school to help him study. He always ranked first in tests and got full points. In middle and high school, Yanagi dismissed his tutors and wanted to become smarter by himself. Even though he always had good results, he never was satisfied because he couldn't beat Mikoto. He has a very good memory and learns very quickly. *'Athleticism:' It is shown that Yanagi is very athletic. He was shown to always place first in all sports meeting, and he excels at sports as well since he was often invited by his classmates to play football since their win would be definite if Yanagi was with them. He is also a member of the Tennis Club in college. *'Cooking:' Yanagi has never really been good at cooking since his family often entrusted a house worker called Yae to the cooking in the house. But mostly because of Mikoto, Yanagi picked up cooking and has become fairly good at it, since Mikoto helps him over the phone. Aside from that, Yanagi seems to be quite responsible as he often did the housework when he and his sister lived together. He excels at and is good at everything he does, but he can never beat Mikoto in anything. According to his father, he has the intelligence that brings him to the top, he's not bad at carrying himself and he has a charm that makes people like him.Last Game manga: Game.48, page 29 Gallery yanagi-child.png|Yanagi as a five-year old. Yanagi-Ps-0.jpg|Yanagi in fifth grade 008.jpg|Yanagi sulking after he lost a relay for the first time. Kujou and yanagi ps.png|Yanagi's confrontation with Mikoto in primary school O023-0.jpg|Yanagi in middle school yanagi-ms.jpg|Yanagi greeting Mikoto when he ran into her in the hallways. Yanagi and Kujou Middle School.jpg|Yanagi watching over Mikoto sleep. plan.jpg|Yanagi making his first "game" with Mikoto. Yanagi and kujou genderbend.jpg|Yanagi and Mikoto gender-bent, in primary school (right) and high school (left). yanagi-hs.jpg|Yanagi in high school Yanagi-HS-0.jpg|Yanagi on a "date" with Mikoto Kujou and Yanagi HS.png|Yanagi reaching out to Mikoto, seeing her making a frightened face for the first time. Yanagi Blush HS.jpg|Yanagi realizing his feelings for Mikoto, and that "she is actually a girl." yanagihs.png|Yanagi blushing remembering Mikoto's smile and tears the day after her mother was sent to the hospital. Current Yanagi.jpg|Yanagi in college Yanagi Hisato.jpeg|Yanagi in color on a chapter cover yk-last game.png|Yanagi proposes the idea of a "Last Game" to Mikoto. Yanagi carrying Kujou.jpg|Yanagi carrying a passed-out Mikoto. 11.jpg|Yanagi telling Mikoto he doesn't intend to stay her "friend" forever. Yanagi .jpg|Yanagi on a chapter cover. yanagib.jpg|Yanagi promises Souma he won't Mikoto cry. yanagi.png|Yanagi decides to follow in his father's footsteps and that he'll go to America with him. 17 5825.jpg|Yanagi telling Mikoto to be his girlfriend, after her confession. Yanagi and Kujou Kiss.jpg|Mikoto and Yanagi's first kiss. Yanagi and Kujou Airport Scene.jpg|Yanagi picking up Mikoto in the air after their first kiss. yanagi wedding.jpg|Yanagi seven years later, as seen on his wedding with Mikoto. 045.jpg|Yanagi proposing yet another "game" to Mikoto on their wedding. Wedding Photo.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Yanagi's commemorative wedding photo. 15 8397.jpg|Yanagi crying with Mikoto comforting him, after finding out he's going to be a father. Trivia *Underneath the hostility when they were younger, Yanagi has actually liked Mikoto since their first meeting. *In primary school, during the 50 meters sprint test, Yanagi took 7.8 seconds whereas Mikoto took 7.4 seconds.Last Game manga: Game.01, page 10 *Yanagi's types when it comes to girl has always been feminine, slim, gentle and cute.Last Game manga: Game.04, page 20 This is why he couldn't understand why he fell for Mikoto. **According to Yanagi, the type of girl he likes is someone who is not smarter than him, is not better than him in sports, will not forget his face and doesn't braid her hair in two, which is ironic because he was referring to Mikoto.Last Game manga: Game.01, page 30 *When Yanagi ran into Mikoto during middle school, she forgot how he looked like.Last Game manga: Game.01, pages 27-28 *Yanagi was seen being in almost every single picture Mikoto was in when they attended high school.Last Game manga: Game.27, page 15 *Throughout middle and high school, Yanagi always got chocolate and gifts from girls at Valentine's Day, but Mikoto is the only girl who Yanagi has given chocolate to. *According to Mikoto, Yanagi and his family likes offering other people food.Last Game manga: Game.52, page 24 And the majority of the times Yanagi took out Mikoto, they went to eat. *Everytime Yanagi got a new girlfriend, he showed every single one of them to Mikoto because he desperately tried to deny his feelings for her. *In middle school, he saw a number of girls he rejected were a number of "medals" he had gotten. But now, he absolutely despises rejecting other girls and feels bad doing so. *As seen by Mikoto several times, he has some sort of habit of crouching down. He usually does it when feeling embarrassed, usually when it revolves around her. *His standards in love are said to be quite low.Last Game manga: Game.56.5, page 16 *Yanagi admits him following Mikoto everywhere is a bit stalkerish (but won't admit it because he wants to "protect" his heart). However, he is indeed a bit of a stalker noted by Souma, as he supposedly tracked Mikoto down through GPS once when she was alone with Souma.Last Game manga: Game.55.5, page 9 *He tends to become very emotional while drunk and cries a lot. *He and Mikoto got married on June 15, 2019.Stated in the author's tweet. Since Yanagi and Mikoto are 27 years old at that time, they should be born in 1992. *When Yanagi picked up Mikoto in the air after she confessed to him at the airport, Yanagi's father took a picture of the scene. **The same picture was shown at their wedding at the photo gallery. *When Yanagi brought up the topic of a wedding ceremony, Mikoto's words were only "I don't mind", so Yanagi was the one who almost organized the whole wedding, which he complained about. However, according to Mikoto, he did seem to enjoy coordinating everything, though he won't admit it. *His family members bet that Yanagi would cry upon seeing Mikoto at their wedding. They were right but says that it wasn't much of a bet since all of them knew that Yanagi would cry. Quotes *"Let's bid for Last Game... Kujou."Last Game manga: Game.01, page 2 *"Ahah, that's annoying. Because she never cares about me. People I've met so far, good or bad alike, all feel something toward me. She does nothing but look ahead. Look at me, then I will let you know, I will win you over. I want your eyes to see only me..."Last Game manga: Game.02, pages 34-36 (Yanagi, about Mikoto) *''If I win, should be the moment when I place a ring on your left-hand finger... Kujou." (Yanagi, to Mikoto; about the "Last Game"). *"''I've been chasing her for ten years... Forget it, already... Wherever you go, I will follow you."Last Game manga: Game.04, page 31 (Yanagi, about Mikoto) *"I knew it all along... No matter what happens, she's the one I want. Even if I hurt others, I won't give up on her... I can't help it. That's just how love is."Last Game manga: Game.22, pages 23-26 (Yanagi, about Mikoto) *"Through things like hard work, you became cute. Didn't you? I think that's really amazing." (Yanagi, to Momoka) *"You shouldn't try to solve and figure out everything all at once. Wouldn't it be better to focus on what's right in front of you?"Last Game manga: Game.41, page 20 (Yanagi, to Mikoto) *''I'm not gonna run away anymore... Well, honestly, I feel anxious and I'm totally not confident."''Last Game manga: Game.55, page 27 (Yanagi to Mikoto, about him going to America). *"I'm sure everyone is meant to find and connect with someone."Last Game manga: Game.56, page 35 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Yanagi Family Category:Astronomy Club